


Hope

by azurefishnets



Series: Multi-Fandom Challenge (100 Days of Fandom) [2]
Category: Lunar (Video Games)
Genre: 100 Multifandom Challenge, Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurefishnets/pseuds/azurefishnets
Summary: A song long unsung prophesies future ruin for a world without the light of hope.





	Hope

Luna snapped awake from her drowsy nap, her ears straining. There was music, somewhere, a song she hadn’t heard in years. A woman’s voice, dark and deep, with the echoes of madness in it, singing the world to destruction note by skin-crawling note. Why now? Was it a memory? Some sort of aural hallucination?

Outside, the birds hopped and twittered, singing the simple joys of sunlight and worms. The children, hers and Alex’s and others from the town, laughed and played, cheerful shouts ringing through the air. The day, which before had seemed so warm and peaceful, stuttered and spun around her as the woman crooned death into the air with Luna’s own voice. The biting cold of the abyss, a gloom more profound than any feeble flicker of light could ever hope to lighten, seemed to sink into her skin, leaving her gasping as it coiled into her lungs.

Luna found herself sliding from her chair and kneeling on the floor, straining to sing the other notes, the divine words that would negate the prophesy she heard, but it was in vain. Althena’s power had been severed from her; she had made that choice freely and of her own will, but the memories, strange dual recollections of godhead and humanity in not one, but two women, lived on. She knew of the things the woman, her corrupted divinity distanced in time if not necessarily in space, sang. Evil would come, long after Althena’s corporeal form had passed from this world and could no longer intervene.

Alex had gone out to fish with Nall, but this was a choice Luna could make on her own. She began to pack their bags, and when she was done with that, she arranged for a neighbor to watch the children for a little time. She and Alex would journey; the world’s savior must be warned. It was little enough that she could do, but it would be done.

The song dwindled to silence, leaving only icy knowledge and murky fear mingled with warm hope. She and Alex could save the world one last time, if not now, for her children’s children’s children and the generations yet to be born. Evil would reappear, yes. It could never be stopped, but from the darkness of past nightmare she would wake the light of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> 100-Multifandom Challenge Entry  
> Prompt 34 - Hope  
> Fandom - Lunar: Silver Star Story (Complete)
> 
> With many thanks to @Siver for indulging me with a playthrough of one of my all-time favorite games. I enjoyed it vicariously, thank you!


End file.
